Brook
Introduction Soul King Brook is the Musician of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is currently a soldier in the 1st Division. Personality 'History (One Piece Manga)' Brook was original a knight a from certain kingdom before joining Rumbar Pirates 52 years ago Brook was the musician of Rumbar Piates which was captained by Yorki. As one of the many musicians that comprised most of the crew. One day, while he and the rest of the crew were still in the West Blue, their ship was followed by a baby whale who had gotten lost. Seeing that the whale was really upset, Brook suggested to his captain that they should play some music to cheer the whale up. Together with the rest of the crew, Brook played a beautiful song that worked. The whale kept following them which crew allowed as the enjoyed his company and even gave the whale a name, Laboon then, Brook and the rest of the crew went around adventuring with Laboon tagging along. Together they went through a lot, all the while singing joyful songs. As they journeyed together with Laboon, many of Brook's crewmates noticed that he was the one that Laboon was closest to. When Brook and the rest of the Rumbar Pirates were about to enter the Grand Line, they suddenly faced a dilemma. Since Laboon was still a baby, they feared that the Grand Line was too dangerous a place for such a young whale. Though they tried to convince the young whale but he refused unable to do anything else, Brook and the other Rumbar Pirates tried to ignore Laboon in hopes that the whale would be dissuaded from following them and leave. Their plan seemingly worked and Laboon was not sighted for some time. 'Five Worlds War: Prologue' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' Relationships 'Alliance' '1st Division' 'Millianna' 'Nelliel Tu OderSchvank' Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Revive-Revive Fruit: '''is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which enhances Brook's soul to the point where he resurrect after his first death, allowing him to live a second time and to use several other soul-based abilities, making him a Reviving Human. '''Physical Abilities Weapon Soul Solid: * Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri (鼻唄三丁矢筈斬り Hanauta Sanchō: Yahazu Giri?, literally meaning "Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash"): The user slashes an opponent at such a fast pace that it appears that they did not attack at all (in fact, to the casual observer it would look like the user simply walked past the victim). Only when a certain amount of time has passed, which is approximate to the time the user walks ten feet away, or three meters (verses, as the name suggests), does their opponent realize the attack. It seems to employ elements of iai (instant sword-draw-and-resheath) since it is generally initiated (though not always) with the user moving towards the intended target(s) with an unsheathed blade and walking past them before sheathing it back. It is usually at this point that the victims start manifesting and feeling the effects of this high-speed attack. The actual attack itself, however, is never seen clearly due to the speed implemented. The technique is highly versatile, since with it, the user can slash multiple targets at once, and if they so wish, the damage they inflict can be as fatal or as incapacitating as they like. The latter was performed by Ryuma using the back edge of his Shusui. Also, when Brook used it against Tararan, he applied salt to purify the zombie at the same time; and it was only until the shadow inside him was expelled that Tararan realized it. In the Viz Manga, this is called Three-Pace Hum: Notch Slash, and in the FUNimation dub, it is called Three-Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash. ** According to Brook, this was originally named "Requiem la Banderole" (鎮魂曲 (レクイエム) ・ラバンドゥロル Rekuiemu Ra Banduroru?, Requiem Lebanderole in the Viz Manga) and was a fast cutting technique that he learned from his kingdom's "Assault Squad". It was given its current name by his comrades and was praised by them. This technique was first seen being used by Ryuma on Nami, Usopp, and Chopper in Hogback's lab, where it was used to render all three unconscious.This was first seen being used by its original practitioner, Brook, against Tararan.7 Its original name comes from Requiem, which is a type of song sung during funerals, and Banderole, which can refer not only to a type of small flag or streamer used by knights in heraldry, but also as a reference to the fencing move Coup de Banderole, when the attacker performs a lateral slash against the opponent's chest, leaving a "stream" mark, hence the name "banderole. * Aubade Coup Droit (夜明歌 (オーバード) ・クー・ドロア Ōbādo Kū Doroa?, literally meaning "Dawn Serenade: Right-Handed Strike"): A thrusting technique, the sword creates a highly compressed blast of air with enough power to burst its way through a thick wall as if fired from a gun. Powerful as it is, it could just as easily be countered by a similar attack as demonstrated by Zoro with his Pound Ho. This was first seen being used by Ryuma. According to Brook, this technique does not do as much damage when he uses it. Aubade is a poem or song of or about lovers separating at dawn. Coup Droit means right handed strike in French. ** When Brook uses this technique after the timeskip, its strength was at least comparable to Ryuma's, as it launched a compressed blast of air powerful enough to break through ice, something he was not able to do before. This stronger version was first seen used against the wandering torso of Kin'emonfound in Punk Hazard. * Gavotte Bond en Avant (革命舞曲 (ガボット) ・ボンナバン Gabotto Bonnaban?, literally meaning "Gavotte: Leap Forward"): A thrusting technique, the user propels himself forward in order to strike an opponent. As demonstrated by Brook, this move can be done even in mid-air. This was first seen being used by its original practitioner, Brook, against Oars in a combo with Usopp, Nico Robin, and Nami.12Gavotte comes from a fast-paced French folk dance. Bond en Avant is French for "Leap Forward" and is a technique in fencing, usually used to propel oneself to their opponent to attack. ** When Brook used this move after the timeskip, its strength was much greater, making a creature such as a dragon bleed (a great testament to his strength as that dragon's hide was said to be stronger than the bigger dragon which required Zoro's Shishishi Sonson to cut through it) and it can be combined with his freezing powers to leave ice on impact. This stronger version was first seen being used against the dragon inside Caesar's laboratory with Kin'emon. * Swallow Bond en Avant (飛燕 (スワロー) ボンナバン Suwarō Bonnaban?, literally meaning "Swallow Leap Forward"): An aerial version of Gavotte Bond en Avant, Brook first positions himself in mid-air several feet above his target and then performs a descending Bond En Avant spinning downwards in an attempt to spear his target. Like Zoro's Shishi Sonson, this technique managed to tear its way through a Pacifista's outer covering, but not the armor beneath it, and left significantly less damage than Zoro's Shishi Sonson. This was first seen being used against PX-4. "Swallow" is a reference to the bird as this technique an extremely fast air-based attack. * Song of Scratches, Blizzard Slice: * Soul Parade (魂の (ソウル) パラード Sōru no Parādo?): A defensive maneuver, Brook holds Soul Solid backhand and blocks an attack, freezing anything it touches. It was first used to defend against Sheepshead. ** Eisbahn (アイスバーン Aisubān?): Brook uses a swift draw-and-sheathing technique to freeze the ground within a certain radius. It was first used to make Sheepshead's steed slip and fall. Eisbahn is German for "ice rink." In the Viz manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Ice Burn. Trivia * Brook 's Japanese VA is Cho who also voices Ryuma, Barbossa, Henzo, Outlook III, Mouji and Turco on One Piece and Bonolenov Ndongo in the Hunter x Hunter Series * Brook's English VA is Ian Sincliar, who also voices Ian, Itomimizu, Ryuma and Turco in One Piece, Bora and Kawazu in Fairy Tail and Mezo Shoji in My Hero Academia Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Sound Manipulation Users Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Musicians/Singers Category:Paramecia Category:5th Fleet Category:Resurrected Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Pirate World